


Freed

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Triptych [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Ties & Cravats, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Sanji and Zoro finally vent out all the pent-up frustration from the past years.





	Freed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darksinokaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/gifts).

> Well, some people are down for a part 2 to [Locked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422850)... so help me, I wrote another smutty fic ! I know I have other series to attend to but I've been inspired by very nice porn with feelings recently... (looking at you, [TR33G1RL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL) & [Notyourtypicalmermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourtypicalmermaid/pseuds/Notyourtypicalmermaid))
> 
> This is also a gift for [Darksinokaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru) who first got me into SanZo, consider it a token of my appreciation of your own fics :D

Sanji's mouth is all over Zoro's the moment the door to the former's flat is closed. The cook's tongue plunges deep to taste his marimo and claim him.

Zoro responds with shy eagerness and moans that drive Sanji crazy.

The blond snakes his hands under the other's tank top, feeling the warm skin of his back and the firm muscles underneath.

Zoro's strong hands move to the cook's waist and bring him closer, pulling him into his slightly taller form.

Sanji relishes in the warmth of the body against his, and suddenly wishes to have it _beneath_ him and do naughty things to the green-haired man. He breaks the kiss and huskily says, "It's nice to be able to touch you all over."

Zoro tries to hide his raging blush in the crook of the blond's neck, peppering it with soft kisses.

But Sanji has no time for such teasing, he wants his marimo, and he wants him _now_. So he leans to the side to evade Zoro's next kiss, and grabs him by the hand to lead him to the bedroom.

The green-haired man swallows but follows nonetheless, without a word, and is all the more aroused to see his long-time crush in such a hurry.

Sanji pushes Zoro onto the bed and barely leave them the time to kick their shoes out, that he's already pouncing on his marimo, firmly intending on showing him how much he's craved this. First, he claims his lips, and sucks his tongue into his own mouth. Then, he quickly makes work of removing the irrelevant tank top and baggy pants the other's wearing.

Meanwhile, Zoro is still fumbling with the buttons on the cook's shirt.

Sanji smirks, loosens his tie and undoes the first top buttons.

Zoro eagerly waits to discover more pale skin...

But his hopes are cut by the blond, who stops mid-way to remove the marimo's underwear in one swift movement.

Zoro feels terribly exposed and kind of frustrated that Sanji isn't in the same state of undress than him. He half-heartedly glares.

Sanji just smirks wider, and scoots closer to Zoro, carding a possessive hand through the hair at the back of his head. A low throaty growl passes past his lips before he dives in for another bruising kiss.

Zoro's last sliver of resolve snaps and he lets himself be led by the blond. _Cook's pushing all my buttons... drives me crazy..._ He surrenders to the sensations, and finds himself craving for more. His hands fly to Sanji's strong thighs, appreciating the firm muscle underneath the cook's black slacks.

Sanji gently coaxes Zoro down, until he's laying down with the blond tightly straddling him. He presses his chest and his hips against the swordsman's, body tense to stay flush against the other, trying to convey his desire. Then he finally decides words are better, and he murmurs close to Zoro's ear, "I want you so bad."

Zoro shudders and lets out a small wanton whine.

"Been wanting you for so long it's become ridiculous", the cook continues.

Zoro's hands run up to Sanji's sides as he exhales a sigh against the curve of his shoulder.

"I'm gonna make it up to you", Sanji promises, and gently bites the shell of Zoro's ear, just above his earrings.

A shiver ripples through Zoro's body, and he softly growls.

Attentive to each and any reaction he might stir up from the tanned man, Sanji starts tormenting him. Feather-like kisses on his neck, then he bites on the tender flesh, sucking afterwards to soothe the pain. Then he moves downwards, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake, until he reaches a nipple and starts sucking on the perk bud.

There's a pleased hiss followed by a husky groan, and one of Zoro's hands finds itself tangling in blond locks in a futile attempt to ground himself.

Sanji smirks around Zoro's pectoral and playfully flicks his thumb over the other nipple, earning more lewd noises. He rolls it between his thumb and forefinger, lightly pinches it, pulls, then releases it, all the while never stopping his ministrations on the other side.

Zoro feels his cock twitch in response and involuntarily bucks his hips upwards, creating friction against the cook's groin.

Sanji pins his knees on either side of Zoro's hips, and braces his feet over the tanned man's thighs to forbid any movement. He releases both nipples at once, and growls, "I'm gonna make you feel _so good_." He seductively licks his lips and resumes his kissing downwards. As he reaches Zoro's enticing happy trail, he scoots backwards, releases his hold on the marimo's legs, and parts his thighs to kneel between them. Once sat, he leaves another few kisses on Zoro's hips, palming at the strong thighs at his sides.

The green-haired man swallows in anticipation. _The blowjob from earlier was already stunning. What am I in for, now ? God, I'd let him do anything._

Sanji grabs Zoro's erection, and starts stroking lazily, earning a sigh of relief. As he observes his marimo splayed out for him, all pure naked glory and desire, he huskily says, "I want to fuck you."

Zoro's eye flies open and he flushes another shade of pink. He wants to pretend he's unaffected by such words, but he's betrayed by his erection, throbbing hard between Sanji's sinfully skilled fingers.

Sanji smirks and releases him, leaving for a moment the warmth of Zoro's body to retrieve a box under his bed. There he finds a bottle of lube, a pack of condoms and a box of tissues. He disposes of them on the bed nearby and gets back to lazily stroking Zoro's length. "You need to talk to me, marimo, I can't tell if you're into it or just too shy to say no", he gently says.

"I'm not shy", Zoro protests. "I... I want this."

"It's not as obvious as it seems, and I'm not a douche that doesn't care about how their partner feels", Sanji explains, "I'm willing to do a shitton of naughty things with you, but I still need your consent."

Zoro's heartbeat quickens at the pictures of Sanji and him in various naughty situations that come unannounced.

Sanji notices how Zoro's pupils dilate and his breathing heavies, but he stops moving his hand, waiting for clear verbal consent.

"Cook..." Zoro gives a tentative thrust with his hips. "Come on..." Another thrust. "I told you I want this, I want- hnn, I want you."

Sanji resumes his motions. "Do you want me to fuck you ?"

Zoro swallows the lump in his throat and exhales, "Yeah."

"Good", Sanji nods and smirks, "I've been craving your sweet ass."

"Wh- the fuck ?!" Zoro has the grace to flush red as he indignantly exclaims, "Sweet ?!"

To further demonstrate, Sanji's other hand runs beneath Zoro to grab a perfectly round ass cheek. He gives an experimental squeeze and says, "Sweet, that is : round, firm, and willing to take me."

A wanton noise escapes Zoro before he registers it. _Shit, his dirty talk really gets to me..._

Sanji removes his hand from under the tanned man to remove his black tie, holding it thoughtfully between his pale fingers. He hums and asks, slyly smirking, "Is it okay if I tie your hands ?"

Zoro gulps. Being restrained isn't something he usually likes, but he's really willing to let Sanji do anything. _This is bound to be interesting._ He whispers, "Yeah."

Sanji then ties Zoro's hands to the bedpost with his silky tie, and grabs the lube. "I'm gonna make you all ready for me", he announces.

Zoro numbly nods.

Sanji releases Zoro's erection to pour a good amount of lube in his palm. When he's dropped the bottle safely on the side, he cautiously warms up the fluid between his hands, making sure of coating all his fingers a little more than necessary : extra lube can't hurt, and he's intending on making Zoro feel like never before. Then he returns to his marimo's neglected member, curls his fingers around it, satisfied that he slides more easily with the added slick of the lube.

Zoro lets out a relieved moan at being touched again.

Sanji starts pumping, a little faster than before, and slides his other hand between Zoro's ass cheeks.

The green-haired man lifts his knees up against his chest to help the other gain better access to his nether regions, and tenses his arms in anticipation.

Sanji hums approvingly, and starts massaging the puckered hole under the pad of his fingers.

After a few agonizingly long moments, Zoro feels a fingertip being pressed in, and breathes in deeply to relax and allow the intrusion.

Just like he did earlier at Law's, the blond pushes in millimeter after millimeter each time Zoro relaxes, until he's in to the knuckle, all the while never stopping his handjob. Then he cautiously slides out, until there's only one phalanx in, and pushes back inside to test the resistance of the muscle.

Zoro growls in impatience and says, "I can take more, cook."

Sanji raises a dubious eyebrow. "I'm not rushing preparations. I don't want to hurt you."

Zoro's heart flutters at such care, but he still knows his body. "Cook... I've- I've done more than that."

Sanji feels a pang of jealousy at the idea that _his_ marimo might have been claimed by someone else before. He growls and keeps pumping his lone finger, wriggling it around to find that bundle of nerves that wil make Zoro see stars. _He is mine, dammit !_

"Aah- hn... More, cook..." Zoro remembers all too vividly his masturbating sessions, more often than not filled with fantasies of the cook doing unspeakable things to him. He even owns a few toys that helped him imagine what it'd be like to do such stuff with Sanji... the latest in kind being a dildo that beats by far the blond's finger in both girth and length. "Been wanting you, aahn- for so long..."

Sanji finally accepts Zoro's request and inserts a second finger. _Doubling the stretch should do the trick._

A low moan escapes Zoro, as expected, but he next pleads, "More, more..."

Sanji's eyebrow twitches. "I don't know who you've been with before but I'm not rushing this, you need to take it slow, else I'm gonna hurt you."

_Shit, I don't wanna have to explain this but..._ "Cook, I've never been with anyone."

Sanji freezes.

Zoro takes a deep breath and goes on, "But I'm no virgin : I own sextoys and I know my body's limits. I- um", he guiltily looks to the side, "often I would imagine my toys were you..."

Sanji blinks and processes everything. He swallows the dryness in his throat and slowly resumes stroking his marimo and fingering him. "You... you masturbated... to me ?"

"Yeah", Zoro exhales, a lump in his throat and his heartbeat drumming fast in his ears.

"Several times ?"

He curtly nods.

Sanji picks up his pace a bit, and curls his fingers.

Zoro makes a broken noise,  but bucks his hips in an attempt to reach even deeper.

The cook's smile turns predatory as he next asks, "And you have toys for that ? What kind of toys ?" In front of Zoro's quiet blushing, he continues, "Oh, let me guess, toys to put in your glorious butt, 'cause you like to have it full."

He feels degraded to be called out like that, yet Zoro can't evade the wanton moan that goes past his lips. It's hard to concentrate when Sanji's skilled fingers are making a  _damn good_ job at making him lose his senses.

"Oh, marimo~", Sanji coos as he inserts a third finger, "sounds like you were right, you're taking me so well. Tell me more about you touching yourself to me~"

Zoro pants from the extra stretch but still manages to breathe out, "Not... enough..."

Sanji's eyebrow twitches.  _Just how greedy is he ?_ "How many fingers do you usually get in when you're thinking about me, hmm ?"

Zoro bites his lip. "Four", he murmurs.

Sanji's dick throbs within the confines of his pants. _Slutty little marimo._ He resumes pumping his fingers in and out of Zoro's twitching hole, this time aiming directly at his prostate, and earning a loud wail for that. Satisfied, he keeps on conducting his investigation, "So... four. And what do you imagine when you touch yourself ?"

"That- hnn, that you're f-fucking me... haahn... Taking- taking me hard...", Zoro manages despite his raging blush.

Sanji feels blood rushing south at the realization that Zoro  _craves_ him. What's left of it allows his brain to compute another question, "And what do you do with your toys ?"

Zoro couldn't be more embarrassed, but he knows he wants more  and Sanji won't comply without further explanations,  so he needs to  further explain himself . "The last- last one I bought, um... haannhn,  I put it- on the bed, and... haa... ride it until I come..."

Sanji cherishes the mental image of Zoro wildly riding a dildo for a brief moment.

"This one's a-aaah ! A bit- bigger, but... hnnnh, figured you- you'd be, too..."

Sanji's rock hard, and delighted. "Aww, marimo~ you're telling me you've been training yourself for me ?"

"Always wanted you", Zoro murmurs.

It finally clicks. Zoro is  _so_ into Sanji  that  he lost his virginity to an imaginary version of him, and the needy marimo kept experimenting on the sexual side with the Sanji from his fantasies helping him.  _Wow, that's... unexpectedly cute._ Sanji's hands still for a moment as he contemplates Zoro's behavior. " Let me make it up for the times you had to  fantasize about it", he then says, and returns to searching for Zoro's prostate and languidly stroking his now heavily leaking erection. He inserts a fourth finger –  _after all, he asked for it_ – and watches in exaltation as Zoro's ass swallows them whole, clenching around  them .  _God, I can't wait to be inside him._

Zoro wails as Sanji finds his sweet spot again, and curls his fingers just right to relentlessly prod at it, growls as the cook picks up his pace with his other hand and tightens on the upstroke, playing with the frenulum with the pad of his thumb. " Cook, I can't- can't-", Zoro tries to warn, but the coil  loosens in his gut all of a sudden.

Sanji firmly circles the base of Zoro's cock, fingers halfway inside his ass, not nearly deep enough to reach his sweet spot.

Zoro heavily pants, feeling dizzy of being denied his orgasm, and is left all the more wanting and desperate. "Cook", he growls, "Fuck me now."

Sanji has a genuine grin – the sunny view makes Zoro's heart skip a beat – and completely removes his hands from Zoro's body. "My pleasure", he says as he grabs a tissue to roughly wipe his hands. Then he retrieves a condom and proceeds to get out of his slacks and shirt.

As Sanji neatly folds his clothes on a corner of the bed, Zoro's mouth goes dry at the sight of Sanji's almost naked : all taut pale skin over deceptively strong corded muscle. He also observes the tented underwear, trying to determine if the last toy he bought was a good estimation of Sanji's size.

Then the cook removes said underwear, revealing a throbbing erection.

Turns out, though pretty accurate for a blind guess, the toy was still an underestimation.

Examining the condom, Sanji asks, "Wait, so technically you never had anything else than toys inside you, right ?"

"Um, yeah", Zoro dazedly answers.

"Well, I've always used condoms so I'm clean. Do you mind if we... skip the condom ?", he asks with hope.

Zoro is sent reeling at the idea of feeling _all_ of Sanji inside him soon. He hums in approval, and braces himself for what comes next.

Sanji palms at his length, and gently pulls on the foreskin to free a leaking head. He retrieves the bottle close by – _extra lube never hurts_, he reminds himself – and coats the tips of his fingers with the slick fluid, warms it a bit before applying it to his painfully hard cock. When he's done he kneels between Zoro's legs and aligns himself. He huskily asks, "Ready ?"

Zoro eagerly nods.

_Here goes_ . Sanji gently pushes in, guiding himself with his hand, until the head passes past the ring of muscle.

"Unf !" Zoro bites his lip. Okay, the toy was good training for the size, but the sensations are totally different : flesh against flesh feels amazing compared to the silicone. And it's pulsating inside him, making him crave more, so he tentatively rolls his hips.

Sanji growls, his hands fly to Zoro's hips to steady them,  and he cautiously pushes in, centimeter after centimeter, until he's fully sheathed.

Zoro exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding in as he feels Sanji's hips meeting his. Now he regrets his hands are tied because he can't grab the cook by the nape of the neck and steal a kiss from him. He helplessly tugs on the tie once, twice, before grunting in annoyance, slightly pouting.

"Aww~ marimo wants something ?", Sanji asks with a small grin.

"Kiss me, stupid cook", Zoro mumbles.

Sanji earnestly complies, and hums into the kiss. The friction created by the motion makes him want to pound hard into his marimo, yet he remembers to give him a bit of time to adjust.

But Zoro feels Sanji twitch inside of him, his insides contracting in return, and now all he wants is to be fucked until he never wants to use his toys again. He lets a wanton moan slip into the kiss and tries to buck his hips up a little.

Sanji growls and bites Zoro's lower lip in answer, sucking it into his own mouth and firmly pinning the other's hips to the mattress with his own. Then he leans up and admires his work with a sly smile... _Behold, a wanton marimo._

Lust-filled eyes showing just the tiniest sliver of desperation. Shallow breaths escaping from his parted lips, red and swollen from the kiss. Chest rising and falling quickly, glistening with sweat and straining to be closer to Sanji. Strong arms restrained and tense from wanting more contact. That leaking erection throbbing against taut abs and, _last but not least_, his gorgeous ass swallowing Sanji whole.

The cook feels inexplicably powerful right now, and it's with a cocky smirk that he next says, "I'm gonna wreck you."

The tanned man numbly nods, wondering what the blond has in store for him.

Sanji pulls back a little, then slams his hips back against Zoro's, earning a broken moan. His smirk intensifies and he starts thrusting, imposing himself a slow but steady rhythm.

Zoro unabashedly moans and his eyes flutter shut as he's lost in the sensations of Sanji's hot pulsating length sliding in and out of him, his hip roll when he bottoms out that makes him feel like he's filled to the brim, and his hands on his hips, probably leaving fingertip-shaped bruises.

Sanji's amazed at how pliant and willing the marimo is, and even more at how that gorgeous body responds to his ministrations. "Fuck, you feel so good around my cock. So tight, so warm... unf, so perfect."

Zoro's heart swells at hearing such praise, and he's somehow proud that Sanji seems to enjoy this as much as he does. He opens his eyes and breathes between moans, "Cook, more..."

Sanji feels his dick throb against Zoro's tight walls. He knows he won't last long with such a perfect body offered to him but he's still intending on making Zoro cry his name by the end of this. So he growls and leans in to capture his marimo's lips, forcing him to bend his legs until his knees are almost touching his shoulders. Satisfied with Zoro's flexibility, he breaks the kiss and starts pounding harder, aiming deeper for a certain spot.

He quickly finds it, judging by the loud wail that Zoro lets out at some point, arms straining against the tie and the bedpost.

Sanji takes this as his cue to keep doing the exact same thing, that is slamming his hips with the same angle relentlessly until Zoro's a quivering and moaning mess.

After a few short minutes of this rough yet heavenly treatment, Zoro feels his orgasm building back up. He wants to touch himself but he can't, and he can't ask Sanji to do so either, or the cook would be too proud of seeing him that needy. He closes his eyes as he pants between moans, trying to focus on the sensations, and after a short while he feels himself close to the edge again. "Haaa, cook... I-I'm close-"

But Sanji slows down and grabs Zoro's painfully hard and leaking erection, tightening at the base. "I'm not done yet", he huskily says, "I want to fuck you so much more."

Zoro groans as his orgasm recedes, and glares at the cook from behind his blush.

Then Sanji picks up his pace. "Wanna make you beg for my cock as I take you."

A low throaty groan escapes Zoro at hearing such filthy words and realizing how powerfully arousing they are to him.

Sanji licks his lips and goes a little faster. "Wanna fill you to the brim as you scream my name."

Zoro's eyes flutter shut as if he's afraid the lust in his gaze would betray him, yet he knows he lost this battle already. He yields and lets himself be relentlessly fucked into the mattress, and allows his voice to carry whatever indecent sound is elicited by the blond's motions.

Sanji's intoxicated, all senses saturated with _Zoro_.

The scent of their sweat and other bodily fluids mixed with the faintest trace of lube... The wet sucking sound combined with the slapping of their flesh and Zoro's off-beat cries of "Yes" and "More"... The sight of his sinful lips parted to make those downright obscene moans, his tantalizing skin flushed a dark pink in arousal, those glorious pectorals glistening with a sheen layer of sweat, nipples erect and begging to be teased, and his tight puckered hole swallowing Sanji's dick perfectly as it spears it open... Zoro's strong legs pulled close to his chest, tensing in an attempt to reach something deeper, the warmth of the taut skin over the firm muscle hidden underneath, the heavenly tightness of his ass clenching around his throbbing length...

Sanji _needs_ to taste the swordsman. He takes advantage of the position they're in, and leans in to capture Zoro's mouth, firmly sucking on his tongue.

The tanned man responds with a broken sound, halfway between a moan and a gasp, but retaliates by biting Sanji's lower lip.

Sanji pulls back and hungrily looks at his marimo. "Feisty... I'll give you what you crave, don't worry~", he coos.

Zoro's on the verge of exploding. Too many feelings and sensations at once, and his body is begging for release, he can't take that teasing much longer...

Then Sanji leans up a little, uses one of his arms to support himself above Zoro, and moves the other hand to rest at the base of his marimo's throat in a possessive gesture.

Zoro swallows but appreciates the sheer intimacy of the motion, and braces himself for what comes next.

Sanji rolls his hips once, twice, and starts quickening his pace, brow furrowed in the effort and gaze locked onto Zoro falling apart.

"Oh, fuck ! Yeah... Just- just like that", Zoro manages to breathe out between moans.

"Gonna make you mine", Sanji growls as he thrives to make the other come undone beneath him.

The hot throbbing length pulsating inside him, Sanji's weight above him, the delectable view of his gorgeous body straining to make him feel good, the cook's fingers splayed at the base of his throat and now those words... suddenly it's too much and Zoro comes with a surprised wail, cum splattering all over his abs and chest as his body shudders and his insides clench at such intensity.

Sanji feasts on the wondrous view of his marimo finally losing it, relishes in the sudden tightness around him, but the sensations are soon too much to bear... "F-fuck, Zoro !" are the last words that accompany a couple more off-beat thrusts, before the cook's whole body tenses as he comes too, biting his lip almost to the point of bleeding in an attempt to silence himself. A strangled moan still passes past his lips as he spills his seed inside Zoro, spasms coursing through his whole body. When he comes down from the high, he opens his eyes and gazes at the tanned man beneath him.

He's basking in the afterglow, a lazy sated smile adorning his face. It turns soft though, when he cracks his one good eye open to glance at Sanji.

The blond leans in to seal their lips in a tender kiss. When he pulls back he swallows and murmurs against the other's mouth, "You're perfect, Zoro."

The swordsman's heart swells at being praised like this, and it feels terribly intimate to be called by his name, since they're more used to stupid nicknames. He brushes the tip of his nose against Sanji's as silent acknowledgement.

Sanji grins and pulls back, untangles Zoro's legs from his shoulders, earning a sigh of relief. "Hey, you okay ?", he immediately inquires. "I hope I wasn't too rough."

Zoro has a surprised chuckle, then he nods the negative. "You're... perfect, Sanji."

The cook's heart misses a beat at the fondness in the other's voice and his smile only grows wider. He grabs a couple of tissues from the box nearby and pulls out, cleans Zoro then moves to the bedpost to untie him. He notices faint red marks on his marimo's wrists, and massages them to relax the muscles and encourage blood flow.

Zoro's caught off-guard by the tender gesture, but quickly abandons himself to it. "Feels good", he murmurs as he closes his eye.

Sanji's hands run down to Zoro's arms and shoulders, massaging them as well, until there's no trace of tension left in his upper body. He hums approvingly and turns to gaze at his marimo's face.

He's immobile apart for his soft breathing. A closer examination reveals he was lulled to sleep by Sanji's soothing touches.

The cook admires the view, and smiles to himself, content.

  


_You're mine now, my love._


End file.
